


Naughty Secretary

by Ms_Sin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light BDSM, Murder, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Sin/pseuds/Ms_Sin
Summary: Things on Helios are changing very quickly. A new boss taking over Hyperion with a iron fist. Things at work are stressful and your personal life turning into a complete mess. Madness is like gravity so what happens when you get pulled in. How reckless do you become for someone that you love.





	1. Chapter 1

You set at your desk organizing all the paperwork that had been tossed through by Zarpedon's goons. They had trashed your desk area thankfully the computer is still intact. It was kinda late but Mr.Tassiter insisted well ordered that you get started on getting things cleaned up. It's the first night back since the all clear to return had been given. Mr.Tassiter is in quite a mood too which didn't help. Dealing with assholes is nothing but normal however all of his anger is being directed towards you. He had you running back and forth for him for the past couple hours. All you keep hearing 'get me this, get me that, did you do this, so on and so on'. Not really giving you time to finish one thing before he started you on another. It's getting really annoying and frustrating. Your OCD screaming to just do things your way. Your head rested in your hands for moment just so you can clear your mind. 

The doors coming into the waiting area where your desk is opened. You look up meeting the glare of Heterochromia eyes. It's John or what at least looks like the programmer. You couldn't help but stare at the mask he is now wearing. "It's rude to stare pumpkin. The asshole in?" His voice sounded annoyed and a little angry. Not really surprising you had listened in on some of their conversations the past week or so. You nod at him buzzing him in without notifying your boss. You watch as he walked through the doors. At least he had a nice ass to look at. At least a small highlight to your already horrible night. You would definitely hear about just letting him in without permission but you wanted to annoy Tessiter a little for the way he was acting anyways.

A few seconds go by before you can hear some muffled yelling from the other side of the doors. Everything goes silent which peeks your curiosity. You decide to use the intercom. "Mr. Tassiter? Mr. Tassiter, are you there?" You wait for him to answer. "Mr. Tassiter's been replaced, sweetcheeks. Starting today, you're working for me." The voice that answered wasn't what you expected and sounded like it was strained. "Who is -- John, is that you?" You're a bit confused as to what exactly was going on. Then you hear John's voice again. "Call me Jack, honey. Handsome Jack."

You're curiosity got the better of you so you get up from desk buzzing yourself in. You enter the dark office quietly. You stare at the silhouettes of a man strangling another man. Pandora shining brightly in the background. Walking closer you see it's John well Jack strangling Tessiter. You just stand there watching kinda of enjoying your now former boss gargling on his own blood gasping for air. His lifeless body dropping to the floor as Jack let's go of his neck. A small smile curled on your lips. Jack finally noticed you standing there. Something about him seemed different since the few times you had met him. His whole demeanor had changed. 

"Did you come to congratulate me on my new promotion?" He sounded proud of what he just did. Murder on Helios for a promotion was nothing new and very common. Hell the last secretary 'fell' into a moonshot while it was being tested. You walk closer to the desk giggling softly. "Of course sir." You walk around to where Tessiter's body lay. Blood splattered everywhere and all over Jack to. You pick up the phone ordering the robot clean up crew to the office. "As our new President there are some things you need to know." You walk over to the computer typing a few things in bringing up several windows. "I am sure you could of hacked it but this should save you some time." 

Jack looked at the screen smiling. Barely paying attention to you as you back away and start walking around the desk. He looks focused his fingers typing away. You take it as your cue to not disturb him. As you turn to walk out of the office you hear him speak. "Pumpkin pack your desk up you're moving to the hub, there will be a new desk for you outside of my office." You answer with a yes sir as you walk out of the office. You pack up everything in a few boxes and have a claptrap deliver it to your new desk. 

You walk slowly back to the living quarters of Helios. Thankfully the goons didn't really destroy that area and your room had not been bothered either. You usually worked later then most so walking home late is normal. By morning everyone should know about Jack's takeover. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for you. You put your hand on the scanner and the door to your room opens. You drop all of your things on end table by the door. It's already late and you want to get up early so you can get semi organized before Jack got to his office. A quick shower and you go straight to bed. 

You barely slept that night. So many different thoughts about how working with Jack would be. Considering he just strangled your last boss. As the alarm goes off you jump out of bed. You get dressed in the normal business attire. Stupid short skirt that always rode up on you. At least the top is comfortable. It's a v cut silky loose fitting yellow top. The heels made your toes hurt often sneaking them off while you sat behind your desk. You pin your hair up in a messy bun and put on some light makeup. You gather your things walking out of the door. 

It's still very early so not too many people were walking around yet. You did notice that there were no claptraps around which was very odd. You took the elevator up to the hub. Clarence getting around wasn't too much of a issue. Secretary to the company President did have it perks. You sat your things down on your desk noticing that Jack's door is open. You peek in seeing Jack already at his desk. You lightly tap at the door to get his attention. He didn't look up from his computer but motioned for you to come in. Your heels made little tap noises as you walked. As you got closer you noticed how tired he looked. Didn't look like he slept at all last night. "Oh honey you got a lot to do this morning." His voice even sounded tired. He has a large stack of forms in his hand. You grab the stack of forms from Jack. "I'll let you know if I need anything else." He motioned for you to leave. Never once looking up from his screen. 

You plop down in chair slamming the stack of papers in front of you on the desk. The door to the office shut once you walked through. Also the hallway to his office door is ridiculously long. You kick your heels off stretching your toes. This would take at least a couple of hours. A few different people came to hold meetings with Jack. One or two didn't exactly walk out of the office either. You work hard and as fast as you can. Double checking your work you did not want to have any errors. Your eyes were burning from looking at the computer and your hands were beginning to stiffen up. Your stomach was beginning to growl with hunger. You look at your little wrist watch it's past 1 and way past your normal lunch break. 

You try the intercom but Jack doesn't answer. You put your heels back on and start to make your way to his office. You grabbed the few forms that needed his final approval. You were surprised to see his door open again. He was leaned back in his chair asleep. He had to be exhausted it's been a busy day for both of you. You slipped your heels off so you wouldn't disturb him. You walk around to the back of the desk placing the papers in a neat stack. It feels like you're being watched so you turn back to Jack but he's still sleeping. Probably just in your head. You lean slightly over the desk to grab a little notepad. That damn skirt riding up as you did. At least he is sleeping so you didn't worry about it too much. If he had been awake he would of had a hell of a view of your behind. Again you couldn't help but feel eyes on you. Again you look behind you and Jack's eyes are still closed. 

You write Jack a quick note about the forms and that you're taking a break. As you stand up straight you wiggle a little pulling your skirt back down. You walked back around the desk quietly picking up your heels that you left by the doorway. The fast travel world get you there the quickest. The cafeteria mostly empty at this time. You grabbed a drink and a small sandwich. You stop at the register to pay and the cashier waves you off. "Handsome Jack took care of your lunches from now on." A puzzled look came across your face. "Ummm, ok..." You headed back to your desk. Eating at your desk is your normal you liked to be alone. 

You had a little bit of a headache so you let your hair down. Running you fingers through it to shake it out bit. Even rubbing your neck and shoulder a little. You didn't get to take a bite of your sandwich before your intercom went off. "Sweetcheeks I need to see you now." A heavy breath escaped from your lips. You get up in a huff and walk quickly to his office doors. The door already open Jack still leaned back into his chair. He motions for you to have a seat in the chair. You sit down crossing your leg over the other one. Folding your hands in your lap. You could see Jack looking at your thigh where your skirt has risen up. It makes you slightly giggle typical man. "Sir did you need me for something?"

Jack's eyes met with yours. He had no shame in being cought looking at you. In fact he's smirking at you. "Figured we should have our own meeting just so you know what I expect from you. You will be here early in the morning and most days leave later then you previous have. Also you will be accompanying me for some meetings off Helios." The last part made your eyes widen. You haven't been off Helios since you started. "Don't worry cupcake you'll be safe on these trips." You nod agreeing to his terms. "You can transfer these forms they've been approved." He slid the forms about mid way. You stood up slightly bending over the desk to grab them. You catch him looking down your shirt.

You straighten back up. "Sir, staring is rude." Slightly mocking what he had said to you the previous night. He started laughing at your comment. Apparently you amuse him. "Alright alright pumpkin you got work to do." You can still hear the amusement in his voice. As you walked back to your desk you could feel Jack watching you. You get back to your desk plopping back into your chair. You go ahead and just toss out your sandwich. The hungry passed and you're way too swamped anyways. You pin your hair back up getting busy. Plenty of new memos going out. Some new policy changes went into effect.

The intercom goes off startling you a little bit. A very exhausted voice on the other end. "Time to call it sweetheart." You answer right away but don't leave just yet. You wanted to make sure all of the meetings for tomorrow were ready for your report in the morning. Making sure nothing is overlooked. Deep in your thoughts you didn't notice Jack standing by your desk at first. You look up at him waiting for him to say something. He chuckled a little to himself before speaking. "It's time to get some sleep." His voice sounded as tired as you felt. You nodded gathering a few things as you turned things off. 

You were surprised that Jack is still standing there. "Sir did you need something else?" He just shook his head. "It's pretty late. A lady shouldn't be walking around alone." You smiled at being called a lady and him being chivalrous. "Good thing I am not much of lady Sir. The fast travel is close to my living quarters, but thanks for the offer." He walked with you to the fast travel. Instantly you were in the living quarters. You walked slowly back very tired from the days work. As you get to your door you couldn't help but look behind you. You look around nothing and no one there. It was that strange feeling of being watched. You shrug it off to being tired. 

The next day you arrive early to work. Everything in the office is still dark so Jack haven't arrived yet. You start turning things on. While moving some things around on your desk you knock over your little cup of pens to the floor. You walk around to the front of your desk kneeling down on your knees to pick them up. "Awe princess you got on your knees for me." You let out a heavy breath kinda slamming the cup of pens on your desk. You grab the edge of the desk to get yourself up then feel Jack grab your other arm to help you up. "Thank you sir." His eyes are hypnotic you could easily get lost in them. You smile politely at him. "Your first meeting today is in a hour." You walk to the back of the desk grabbing the report sheet you made the night before. You handed the paper to Jack.

It's another busy morning a couple of hours go by before Jack requested you to come into his office. You walk quickly to the front of his desk. "So princess do you know how to shoot a gun?" The question kinda cought you off guard. "Of course sir." He motions you to come behind the desk. He pulls a small gun out from drawer with a holster. "As my secretary I want you to protect yourself and if the occasion should arise, protect me." You nod in agreement at him. You take the little pistol and holster from him. You lift the side of your shirt up then clip the holster to the side of your skirt. As you held your shirt up you notice Jack's lips begin to curl into a smile. You giggle a little dropping your shirt over the gun. "Thank you sir." 

Jack and you chat for a little. He offers to teach you how to be a better shot. Of course you accept his offer you hadn't really handled a gun much. It's nice to take a break from all the work both of you have been doing. After about a hour you end up back at your desk. A few more people came in and out of the office. It was getting close to the end of the day. Jack came storming out of his office. "Sweetcheeks we're going down to Pandora." You look at him shocked but follow him to the fast travel. He grabbed a hold of your waist bringing you closer to him. "It'll be faster this way kitten." In a blink you were down on Pandora not really sure where. A tall slender man is waiting for you and Jack at the fast travel with a car.

Jack introduced him as Blake. The name sounded familiar but don't remember meeting the man before. You and Jack were going to meet a Mr. Dimsdale at a bar in Overlook. Jack opened the door to the car for you to sit in the backseat. Jack sat in the front with Blake discussing a few things. You were barely paying attention looking out of the window. It had been a long time since you were last on Pandora. It looked beautiful at night even the dim lights from Overlook looked pretty. The car parks in front of a bar called Holy Spirits. As you both get out to walk up to the door Jack stops you. "Dimsdale thinks I coming alone." He unclips a device on his jacket then clips it onto you. He taps it once and you go invisible. He taps it again to bring you back. "Whoah!" Your voice excited at the neat device. Jack also hands you weapon. "Push the button." You push the button it extends into a long knife. "Don't think we'll need it honey but just in case." You tap the device button to go invisible again following Jack into the bar.

Jack went up the stairs where it's more private. He ordered a bottle of alcohol to the table and waited for the man to show. He filled up his shot glass before he could grab it he watched it disappear and reappear empty. "Nervous cupcake?" Chuckling as he said it. Before you could answer a tall man walked up the stairs. "Mr. Dimsdale have a seat." Jack waved to the man to have a seat. You watch as the man sat across the table from Jack. Their discussion got heated very quickly. Mr. Dimsdale seem to be very upset about a promotion that Jack gave to Blake and not him. You stand behind him watching his hand slowly inch towards his gun. This is going to get bad very quickly. As Dimsdale's hand wraps around his pistol you didn't even hesitate to press the edge of your weapon to his back pushing the button. The knife's point comes out of the other end of his chest. You put your hand over his mouth so he doesn't draw any unwanted attention.

Jack pours himself another drink smiling and watching. You speak softly your voice a bit shakey. "Sir he reached for his gun..." The man finally stopped moving so you let go of him. His top half slumps over the table. Jack poured another drink sliding it towards your direction. He watches as the bottle disappears in front of him. You take a couple big gulps as you tap the device uncloaking yourself. Jack looked amused by you. He starts to laugh as you put the bottle on the table. "Haha! You're getting a huge frickin raise tomorrow." He stands up tapping the device on you again. "Can't have you walking around all bloody. Don't worry cupcake people die all the time on Pandora." He grabbed the knife from the man's back closing it back up. You follow him back to the car. Jack sits in the back with you this time. 

You take the device off handing it back to Jack. As you did he held your hand in his for a second. "You did me proud tonight pumpkin." You smile at his words. He let's go of your hand attaching the device back on his jacket. "Soo sir do I get one of those for myself?" Biting your bottom lip waiting for his answer. He smiled at your question thinking about it before he answered. "Maybe once I get some more made." He leans forward to speak with Blake. "We should celebrate tonight. We both got promotions this week and tomorrow she's getting a pay raise." Jack gives him the directions to where he wanted to go. You didn't notice earlier but Jack still had his bottle of liquor with him.

Mr. Blake drove to a Hyperion base that's built off of cliff that overlooks most of the valley. He stops at the end of the road and everyone gets out of the car. Jack has you walk to a platform that's on the edge of the cliff. Jack holds up the bottle congratulating everyone on their accomplishments. He takes a big drink passing it to you. You take a big drink then pass it to Blake. He also takes a big drink. You take a few more drinks while chatting with them but once you feel yourself getting tipsy decide to sit down by the edge. You dangle your feet off the cliff as you lean back on you elbows looking up to the night sky. Jack and Blake were off to the side of you still talking. 

The breeze felt cool around your flushed cheeks. Anytime you drank liquor your cheeks would get flushed. As you gently kicked your feet back and forth of the edge you felt one of your shoes fall off. It caused you to gasp catching the guys attention. Jack walks over to you with a concerned look. "What's wrong cupcake?" You look up at him pouting a little. "I lost my shoe..." You bring your foot up wiggling your toes. He couldn't hold back his laughter at you. Even Blake couldn't help but chuckle too. Blake walked over to Jack shaking his hand and gave you a quick wave. "Its time I take my leave. Ma'am it was pleasure to meet you." You smile at Blake giving him a wave back.

Jack held out his hand for you. You grab his hand and he helps you back to your feet. You slip your foot out of your other shoe kicking it off the cliff. As you turn to face Jack you stumble a slightly. He catches you then picks you up in his arms. You instantly wrap your arms around his neck. His face only inches away from yours. His different color eyes draw you into his gaze easily. "Don't want you to ruin your stockings princess. Besides it's time I get you home." His voice soft and calming. You relax in his arms bringing one of your hands to rest on his chest. You lay your head on his shoulder closing your eyes. His scent is also pleasant. A little musk but with something sweet. You admitted to yourself that you liked being in his warm embrace and surrounded by his scent. Even his voice seemed sexy to you. You liked the changes that were happening to him.

It didn't take long for him to get you back to your living quarters. He let you down to your feet at your door but the liquor had really kicked in by this point. Jack wrapped one of his arms around you to help you balance yourself. He walked into the small apartment with you. You pointed to the back of the hallway for your bedroom. Before he let you sit down on the bed he slipped your pistol off of your skirt. "You really should take your bloody clothes off before you get in your bed." A small smile curled on his lips. You look at him as seriously as you can. "Turn around sir I don't think the boss is suppose to his secretary in her underwear." Jack turns his back to you as you strip off the dirty clothes. You hear Jack chuckle to himself a little as you get into bed. "Ok you can turn back around sir." He turns back to you dropping to your eye level. "You don't have to keep calling me sir. Jack is fine cupcake." You smile at him as he moves a piece of hair from your face. "Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." As you close your eyes you see him stand back up walking towards the doorway. "Goodnight Jack..." You whisper out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Explicit content warning**

You sit on the side of your bed as your alarm loudly goes off. You have a splitting headache because of the night before. You end up picking up the clock throwing it across the room. Everything feels stiff and even your hair feels like it hurts. You stand up stretching your body. You look at yourself in the mirror as you stretch. Then it hits you why Jack was laughing to himself when he was turned around. That pervert watched you get undressed last night. You put your hands up to your temples rubbing them. The door to your closet has a full length mirror that is across from your bed. It didn't even cross your mind last night when you told him to turn around. You slowly make your way to the shower. You end up showering in the dark the light just too much for your eyes. Last night you actually had a lot of fun. It gave you some energy and excitement. You couldn't deny that you wanted more. Even having Jack's arms wrapped around you while he carried you made you smile. You quickly shake your head that's dangerous territory. He is your boss but it could be fun.

You dress with the normal attire thankfully you had a extra pair of heels. You keep your hair down today, but keep a hair tie on your wrist just in case you need to pull it up later. You make sure to grab your pistol clipping it on to the side of your skirt. You also wear a pair of sunglasses. The fluorescent lights are just too much. You arrive at the office a little late but it doesn't seem like Jack is in either. If he wanted to he could sleep his hangover off. You keep the lights in the office dim while you try to get organized for the day. You take the glasses off resting your head in your hands. The sound of footsteps approach the front of your desk. You look up to see Handsome Jack and even he is wearing sunglasses. He places a large cup of juice on your desk. He took a couple sips of his juice before he spoke softly. "Alright cupcake we're going to take it easy today. Go ahead keep the lights dim for awhile. Drink the juice I made, it will make you feel better." You nod at him and take a sip from your cup. The taste made you smile. "Thank you si.. Jack it's taste really good." It had a fruity flavor like pineapple and orange. There's a slight hint of coconut too. You watch as Jack walks towards his office. You could hear him chuckle lightly like he knew you were looking at his ass.

A couple of hours go by quietly and you were feeling a lot better. That juice really had done the trick. You decide to go ahead to turn the lights up and maybe get in a good stretch too. As you sit back down in your chair a man makes his way to the office escorted by a guard to your desk. You greet both of the men politely then the other guy introduced himself. "My name is Shep Sanders I have some information for Handsome Jack about New Haven." You relay the message to Jack who seemed to get excited about it. He asked you to follow the men in as well. The two men start walking towards the office and you follow a few feet behind them. Once they get to his office you hear Jack ask you to come to him. You walk past the two men and back behind the desk to stand next to Jack. He hands you some papers for filing but wants you to stay to listen to what Shep has to say. Shep got straight to the point about the location of New Haven and possible vault hunters in the area. This information made Jack smile ear to ear. He had the two men leave promising Shep a nice reward if the info is legitimate.

Jack quickly made a phone call to Wilhelm to meet him down in the Dahl Headlands. He stands up motioning you to follow him out. "Go ahead file those reports and reschedule my appointments for today. After you get done go ahead take the rest of the day off. I'll echo you if I need something." You get back to your desk as Jack leaves and get started on getting things done. It takes maybe a little over a hour before you get everything done. You shut everything down in the office and lock the doors. You decide to walk back home instead of using the fast travel. It's been awhile since you walked around. You kinda missed the claptraps running around causing mischief. Apparently Jack must of really hated them to end their line completely. You thought about going shoe shopping but your echo rings and it's Jack. You put your ear piece in to keep the conversation private. 

"Hey princess, I may not be in the office tomorrow so be a doll and take care of things till I get back. I have a few things to deal with down here." You can hear gunshots in the background and some yelling. "Are you ok!?" Your voice genuinely concerned for his safety. You had to watch how loud you are talking the people around were beginning to look your way. "Haha I am fine cupcake. I got some friends with me and I am also testing out some loader bot prototypes. Got to go." The call ends abruptly that it had you a little concerned. You just go ahead and head home for the night. Tomorrow morning is going to be busy for you. Your also going to have to deal with some upset people rescheduling them for another day. Besides some extra sleep sounded pretty good about now anyways.

You thought you would get some extra sleep. You spent most of the night thinking about Jack. You didn't want to admit it but lately there's something about him. You enjoyed catching him staring at you. You liked being held in his arms that night and honestly you didn't mind that he had seen you undress. You wanted to try to keep it professional but here you are thinking about him. Worried if he is safe or not wanting to see him. You check your messages that morning seeing one from Jack. He might not be back to tomorrow morning. No other details about what he is doing but at least you know he is ok. You do your normal morning routine but the office just doesn't feel right with out him. It was sometime after noon most of your work is done just a few things waited for Jack's final approval. You sit at desk quietly eating a small lunch.

The doors to the office open and you look up to see a woman come in. She look like she belonged to one of those western movies. "Howdy, partner. Jack said you probably still be here. I am his girlfriend Nisha." You fake a smile shaking her hand. Of course he would have a girlfriend. You just didn't expect it to sting the way it did. You talk politely with her for a few minutes. Jack had taken over a few territories on Pandora and just needed them to be on paper for the company. He also gave her a special present for helping with the destruction of New Haven. "Well you must be special to him to get a whole town as a present." You try hard to keep your fake smile. You assure her that you'll take care of everything as she leaves. You finish your work quickly just wanting to get out of there. You organize everything into a couple of folders placing sticky notes on top about what they were. You place them on Jack's desk before you close down the office for the day. 

You go home throwing your things on the table. You didn't even want to look at the small pistol he had given to you. You felt stupid for feeling this way. Yea sure he is attractive and maybe you two flirted a little while working. He had been nice to you but you guess he was just being polite. You wanted to curl up in bed with a bottle of liquor but you were all out. Instead you decide to shower and go to the employee lounge. It wasn't anything fancy but they had plenty of liquor and music. You needed a good distraction right now. Maybe you might find a hot guy to distract you tonight too. It's been awhile since you had some 'fun' with a guy. You decide to wear a short black chemise dress that is backless and low cut in the front. The shoulder straps were made of gold chains that connected to more chains that draped down your back that connected to the fabric near the lower back. You add a few accessories and decide to wear your gold color heels with it. 

As you get ready to leave your echo rings. You stop at the door to answer it. "Daddy's home kiddo." Jack seemed to be very excited on the other end but his voice just brought back that feeling in your chest. You answer him politely but even your tone has changed with him. Colder and distant like you use to use with your previous boss. You told him about the papers that he needed to look over were on his desk. You answered his few questions with yes and no sir. His excitement seem to fade the longer you and him were talking. "Sir if you don't need anything else right now I'll see you in the morning." You hang up leaving it on the table. Tonight you just wanted to forget about work and Jack. You spray some light perfume on yourself and start making your way to the lounge.

You take the fast travel to the lounge and it's already packed. It's the go to place when you're not working. Not really too much else to do on a space station. You make your way to the bar having a seat off to the side by the wall. You order a mix drink to start off with before you can even take a sip the bartender brings you a shot. "The gentleman over at that table bought it for you." You look towards where the bartender pointed to see Wilhelm celebrating with a few people. You smile politely at him and raise the shot towards him. He does the same with his then you both down them. A few guys stop to talk to you and a few coworkers. After about your third drink a younger man try's out his luck with you. 

The young man is attractive and he made you laugh. You weren't really interested in knowing too much about him or even remember his name. He's going to be your distraction for the night. As you look around you see Jack sitting at one of the tables off in the back where it's darker. His face looks annoyed and his eyes are fixated on you. You figure if he wants to watch you then you would give him something to watch. You and the young man get up from the bar then make your way to the dance area. You pull yourself close to the young man rolling your pelvis into his. You allow his hands on your hips as you move slowly teasing him. You turn around lifting your arms up wrapping them around his neck. You display the front of your body ostentatiously. You move his hands up your sides allowing him to slightly cup your breasts. You couldn't help but look to see if Jack was still watching you. Even with the lights down low you could see the anger on his face. It made you smile mischievously as you push your ass up against the other guy rolling your hips against him.

You turn yourself self back around letting the guy run his hands up and down your back. You run your fingers through his hair gently. His lips lightly kiss your shoulder. His cologne smells nice but it's not the cologne you want to be smelling. You whisper in his ear that you're ready go. You grab his hand leading him back towards the bar. You grab a bottle to take home with you before you leave. You take a couple big gulps as you walk with him. As you get close to the living quarters a couple of guards stop you grabbing the guy you're with. "Handsome Jack wants you in his office ma'am and this guy is being transferred to Pandora for his new assignment immediately." You try to argue but a third guard grabs your arm walking you to the fast travel. "Ma'am don't keep him waiting he's not in a good mood." You yank your arm away from him then push the guard away from you. You watch them drag your date away. The anger starting to overwhelm you. Who the hell does he think he is. You walk away in huff towards the fast travel. How dare him do this to you. He has a girlfriend so why he is acting like this? 

Your office lights are off but You can see Jack sitting in his chair. His feet kicked up on the desk. You slip your shoes off as you walk down the long hallway. You take a few more drinks for a little liquid courage. As you get to his desk you throw your shoes to floor. He looks at you with so much aggravation. "I am very disappointed in you princess." His voice low and angry. You were too upset with him to care. You slam the bottle on the desk as you walk around to the side. You could feel the outrage boiling inside of you. "Ha! Disappointed Sir!? You just teleported my date off of Helios. Who do you think..." you didn't get to finish your sentence before he interrupted you. He stood straight up from his chair slamming his hand on the desk. It made you jump from the loud noise and you back up slightly. He started to walk towards you as he spoke. "I am Handsome Jack. You will respect me." His voice full of outrage for the way you were speaking to him. You back yourself into the wall as he gets closer to you. Part of you was scared but the other part needed answers. "Why did you do that Jack!?" He looks away from you his hands balling into a fist. You could hear a light growl escape from him. You speak softer to him not wanting to anger him more. "Tell me why you did that..." 

He stood silent for a moment not moving. His eyes staring at the floor as he spoke. "I didn't want him touching you." You look at him with some confusion. He looks back at you his eyes glaring into yours. You speak softly to him. "Jack... are you jealous?" He stands in front of you placing one of his hands on the wall as he leans in to whisper in your ear. "Insanely" The one word sent goosebumps all over your body. You felt your heart beat faster and your breathing gets deeper. You turn your head to face him. His eyes meet yours in a intense gaze. You feel his hand leave the wall beside of you. His hand then caresses the side of your face as he pulls you closer to him. You wrap your hands around the back of his neck. As his lips press into yours you close your eyes giving into the moment. His other hand grabs onto your hip pulling you closer to him. His kiss passionate but hungry for more. His tongue playfully massaging yours. His hand moves from the side of your face to your neck tilting your chin back and off to the side. His lips move from yours to the side of your neck. 

The light kisses turned into light playful nibbles then he sucks on your neck. A moan escapes from your lips. You grip tighter onto him pulling lightly on his hair. "Jack don't tease me..." He stops sucking on your neck to kiss your lips again. He is a little bit more aggressive with his kiss. Both of his hands cup your ass picking you up. Your legs wrap around his waist. He walks over to his desk sitting you down on top of it. He starts taking off his shirts as you undo his belt and unbutton his pants. The layers of clothes that Jack wore concealed a sexy muscular body underneath. He stands still as you start to pull his pants and boxers down. His cock pops out from his boxers stiff and erect. You use one of your hands to rub on it. The length and girth gets you more excited. You feel one of his hands go between your legs then his fingers moving your underwear to the side as he begins to rub on your clit. One of his fingers teasing your opening before he slides it in. You rub on his erect member a little harder and faster. He slips a second finger inside of you making scissoring motions. It causes you to move your hips slightly and you moan out. 

Jack lays you down on the desk sucking on your neck. His fingers still inside of you walking the tips against your cervix. "You don't have to be gentle with me Jack." He grinned at your words. Your hips move more as he gets rougher. You could feel your juices start to leak out of you. He pulls his fingers out of you then he licks them. His hands grasp the top of your dress then he rips it down the middle exposing your naked body. He grabs your underwear and you lift your hips as he pulls them off. His hands rub on your exposed skin. His tongue flicks the tip of your nipple a couple of times before he starts to suck on them. He rubs his hard cock between the lips of your vagina. Teasing your clit with the head then pressing the tip to your opening. He gives you a deep hungry kiss before he stands straight up. 

He pulls you closer to the edge of the desk. He rubs on your clit as pushes the head of his cock inside of you. Your legs open wider for him and he pushes in a little deeper. He is watching the way you react as he pushes in deeper. You can feel yourself stretching around his thickness. He slowly pulls out then pushes back into you. He goes a little deeper each time. You grab your breast squeezing them as he begins to thrust into you faster and harder. Your body is heating up from the pleasure. His hands hold your hip in place as he pounds into you. Your back arches as you begin to feel your organism peaking. He puts your legs over his shoulder as he leans toward you. His breathing heavy and fervid. "Tell me you're mine princess. Only mine." His words turn you on even more as you practically yell out. "Yes Jack I am yours." You moan louder as he grabs onto your shoulders pulling himself in for deeper penetration. He slams into you a few more times then you feel his warm cum inside of you. You feel yourself clenching onto his throbbing penis. He rests his head on your chest and you both try to get your breathing under control.

He pushes himself back up pulling you up with him. He lifts your chin up with his fingers. "I like when you scream my name kitten. I want you to do it again." Your eyes widen and cheeks blush at his words. You grab him by the back of his neck pulling his head close to you. You whisper in his ear. "Bend me over your desk and make me." You slide yourself off of his desk pressing your body against him as you kiss his lips. One of your hands grab on his erect cock. You jerk on him gently feeling it grow bigger in your hand. You can hear light groans coming from him. He grabs your hair by the back of your head forcing you to turn around. His other hand is clenching your hip tightly. He gets close to your ear. "This is going to hurt Sweetcheeks." His words excite you and you can feel the butterflies in your stomach. "I can take it Jack." He pushes your top half down onto the desk holding onto you by the nap of your neck. He slaps one of your ass cheeks lightly at first then harder. You can feel the sting from his hand this time and makes you whimper.

His hand reaches between your legs then his finger rubs on your clit aggressively. His fingers move faster and faster till your hips start to move. "Tell me what you want princess." The words purred off of his lips. You knew exactly what you wanted him to do. You wanted him to be rough with you and you wanted him to make you scream. "Fuck me Jack..." You feel a hard stinging slap on your ass cheek that made you whimper louder this time. "Such naughty language for MY secretary to be using." The grip he has on the back of your neck gets tighter. You feel him rub his cock between your lips teasing your opening with his tip. He rams himself deep inside of you. It makes you moan out loudly. Both pleasure and pain. He grabs your hands pinning them onto your lower back. Jack starts with long hard strokes. Each time he pounds into you it causes you to moan out. He grabs your hair pulling your head slightly back and you arch your back. You know what he wants but you don't want to give it to him just yet. 

His thrusts into you are getting more frenzied. The sound of your bodies smacking against each other echoed in the office. Your moans become more frantic between each deep breath. You can feel as your organism runs down your legs. The muscles inside of you contract around his cock. You finally give in screaming his name over and over. Jack clenches onto your hips thrusting into you fast and furiously. He penetrates you deeply as he climaxes inside of you. Your body is left trembling from the excitement and your legs feel weak. He backs away from you as you look back towards him. He is admiring you bent over the desk while both of your juices slowly leak from you. You push yourself up off of the desk turning around to him. He wraps his arms around you pulling you close to him. He kisses you gently and passionately. You wrap your arms around him placing your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He runs his fingers through your hair. His embrace is warm and comforting. Time seems to stand still while you get lost to moment. 

You use your ripped dress to clean inbetween and down your legs. Jack smiles proudly as he watches you. You lean against his desk watching him get partly dressed. "Ahem Jack what am I suppose to wear?" He chuckles to himself as he hands you his long dress shirt. You slip it on buttoning a few buttons down the middle. You look around for your panties then notice he has them in his hand. As you reach for them he pulls them away stuffing them into his pocket. He grabs the shirt pulling you to him. "They belong to me now just like you do kitten." You smile mischievously at him and push yourself from his grip. "How would your girlfriend feel about that?" He looks at you confused for a second then laughs. He explains to you that Nisha is not really his girlfriend. They set up a trap for the vault hunters and she is more or less the bait. Her actual boyfriend is the deputy of Lynchwood. "You are a naughty girl. Having sex with me even after you thought I had a girlfriend." You bite your lip as you smile at him. 

You stare out of the window of his office. It's a beautiful panoramic view of Elpis. Jack told you about some of his adventures down there. It's sounded dangerous but exciting. "I've never been on any of the other planets just Pandora..." After a few minutes of staring off you let out a long sigh. It's time you call it a night and get some much needed rest. Jack insists on walking you home but you shake your head at him. "Remember you have a 'girlfriend'. Besides the sneaking around could be fun." You grab your bottle and shoes. He walks you to the fast travel giving you a goodnights kiss. You walk home slowly enjoying the quietness. You get to your door and again that feeling of being watched. You open your door placing your things on the table. It could just be in your head but you turn around at the doorway looking around. "I know you're there..." You weren't sure but you have a gut feeling. Ever since that night on Pandora when he let you use that cloaking device. Jack uncloaks himself standing in front you. You grab his hand pulling him inside before you shut the door. "Come lay with me till I fall asleep." He picks you up in his arms and walks you back to your bedroom. He lays you gently on the bed then crawls in next you. You curl up next him placing your head on his chest. You drift off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^ hope you enjoyed  
Oh very special thanks for the kudos it made me smile


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up the next morning with a huge grin on your face. Jack wasn't in bed with you now but you didn't expect him to be anyways. You're still wearing his dress shirt that fit like a long nightgown. You lift part of it to your nose inhaling his scent of musk and something sweet. You close your eyes thinking about last night. Your thoughts make you excited and giddy inside. You decide to roll out of bed starting your normal morning routine. While showering you notice a few sore spots that have lightly bruised. He did say it was going to hurt. You don't mind them the pain is a reminder of the fun you had. You pat yourself dry gently as you walk to your bedroom. The echo device on your table starts to ring. It's Handsome Jack on a video call. "Goodmorning sweetheart. We're going to Pandora this morning so dress comfortable." You give him a devilish smile as you sit the device on your bedside table. You back away from the device slightly allowing Jack to see your exposed body. 

Jack begins grinning mischievously showing a little teeth. You bend over towards the device slightly tilting your head to the side running your fingertips over the hickey. "Look at what you did Jack." You give him a pouty look then turn around giggling. You pin your hair up in a messy bun. "Staring is rude sir. You going to tell me what we're going to be doing there." Jack chuckles a little to himself then tells you what the plan is. You're going to the Tartarus Station to question someone about a vault key. You knew very little about the vaults just what you had glanced over in some reports. Jack explained that you would be sort of testing out something for him while being a distraction. It definitely peaked your interest. "If you're a good girl I have something special to give you. Our first stop is the Nexus to meet with one of my informants. I'll be waiting at the fast travel in the hub. Don't keep me waiting." Jack's playful tone then changing to serious seamlessly switching between the two.

You didn't take long to finish dressing before you were making your way out the door. Pandora is usually pretty hot so a light tank top and comfortable pants seem like the right thing to wear. Best part of the day so far no heels just a pair of boots that you haven't worn in awhile. You arrive at the hub to see Jack leaning against your desk. You couldn't help but stare at his devious smile. It just made him look that much sexier. You don't break your gaze with him as he walks towards you. He grabs you by your waist pulling you to him giving you a deep kiss. You push away from him slightly. "What if someone sees us. You're suppose to have a girlfriend." He just chuckles at you. "I am Handsome Jack baby. It's believable I would have a side piece." You brows furrow at him. "You trying to make me jealous now?" He kisses you again on your pouty lips. "Calm down. Now shall we get some business done." He leads you over to the fast travel. 

Mr.Blake is waiting with a car when you both arrive. You sit in the back while Jack sits upfront with Blake. You look out of the window and you start to recognize the area. It's different but no doubt this is the badlands. You haven't seen this place since you left to work for Hyperion. You stop looking out of the window leaning back into the seat. You close your eyes taking a couple deep breaths trying to calm your nerves. You knew how much Jack hated anyone from Pandora. He considered anyone from here bandits. The car arrives at a tall building where everyone gets out walking inside. Jack leads you to a elevator but Blake doesn't get on. You get off on the top floor that's still open not completely built yet. You hear Jack tell everyone to leave at once. You walk out to one of the platforms looking out to the wastelands below. 

Jack comes to stand behind you placing his hands on your shoulders. His demeanor has completely changed since earlier. "We need to have a chat pumpkin..." The tone of his voice sends shivers down your spine. "There's some information missing from your employee file. I'm assuming done on purpose to hide something." You put your head down for a moment realizing your going to have to tell him the truth about where you come from. In your silence he is starting to grip tighter onto your shoulders. You wrench yourself away from him walking closer to the edge. "You're right Jack I am hiding something..." You kept your face looking forward just kinda staring off. His footsteps were loud against the metal floor as he came to stand beside you. You could feel the intense gaze that he is looking at you with. "Start talking." His words demanding and cold.

You keep your face forward still staring off to the distance. Your heart beating faster your breathing getting deeper. You could feel the lump in the back of your throat. "I grew up in Fyrestone... At one point the bandit attacks were becoming overwhelming so the mayor at the time negotiated a treaty with the leader. See the bandit leader had a fondness for young girls..." You could feel your eyes begin to water. The memories you buried long ago replay in your head like a bad movie. "The bandit leader came for me that night. I screamed and begged for anyone to help me instead they served me up on silver platter to him. My own parents were willing to sacrifice me to him. They knew exactly what he going to do with me and not one person tried to stop it..." You couldn't hold back the tears remembering that night. You pause for a moment trying to calm yourself. The tears streaming down your cheeks. "Everyone that I knew and trusted betrayed me that night..." 

You spared yourself and Jack the precise details of what the leader did to you. "Later that night when he finally fell asleep I snuck out of his bed and found a knife. I didn't hesitate to slit his throat then I set his hut on fire. My only regret... is not making him suffer more. His son Sledge sent his pyschos after me so I lead them back to Fyrestone. Nothing made me smile more then watching them rip that place apart. Hearing the people scream out for help like I did." Your bottom lip trembling slightly as you clench your teeth. You tilt your head down closing your eyes. You could picture that night clearly. You looked back for a second before you ran away that night. They all deserved to feel some of the pain you felt. Your breathing is getting deeper as you try to get your emotions under control. You turn your face meeting his intense gaze. "I am ashamed to tell people where I'm from so I keep it a secret." You turn your face back towards the open sky in front of you. 

The Rakks flying around in the distance gives your mind something else to focus on instead of the silence between you and Jack. He began to pace back and forth. The sound of his footsteps made you nervous each time he got close. Once his footsteps stop you hear his voice behind you. "How did you get to Helios?" His tone felt so cold to you. You cross your arms in front of you holding yourself. You couldn't bring yourself to turn around to face him. "I eventually found a job working for Hyperion. I am good at tinkering with broken things and making them work again. Someone thought I would be useful on a space station that is being constructed. I originally worked in the maintenance department." When you were tinkering with things it calmed you. People left you alone and you liked it that way.

Jack came to stand behind you again. He leans in close to your ear. "There's a couple of videos I found. I am sure you know which ones cupcake. Explain them." A deep breath escapes from you. You had hoped that with Mr. Tassiter dead the videos would of disappeared. "The guy I air locked out of the maintenance bay was a pervert didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Tassiter offered me a deal if I murdered his secretary. The other video was suppose to disappear and I would get promoted to be his secretary. So I pushed her into the moonshot when it was being tested. Apparently she was trying to blackmail him." Jack stands silent still behind you. You can feel his breath on the nap of your neck. 

You feel Jack's hand remove the pistol from your side. Your heart sinks slightly from him taking his gift from you. "Would you die for me princess?" His tone seem to be so demanding. You answer almost immediately without thinking "yes". You surprised yourself answering as quickly as you did. "Then kill yourself." It wasn't a question he asked but proof of your loyalty. You walk slowly towards the edge of the platform keeping your face forward. Just as your about to take your last step off the edge you feel Jack's arms wrap around you pulling you back. He holds you tightly in his embrace. "No that would be too easy princess I want you to live for me." He whispers softly in your ear. A huge sigh of relief escapes from you. You turn to face him wrapping your hands around the back of his neck. You look into his memorizing eyes as he leans in to kiss you. His kiss passionate but gentle. 

His hands move your hips pulling them closer to his. Jack's fingertips tickle your sides as he hands make their way up your shirt slightly. He grabs you by your waist picking you up sitting you on top of a crate. He attaches your pistol back on your side then puts a necklace around your neck. He taps it in the center you instantly camouflage then he taps again to make you reappear. You hug Jack tightly with excitement. "You gave me my own and made it look cute!" Jack laughs lightly as you sit back up. He takes one of your hands in his."That's not the surprise I have for you." He puts a bracelet around your wrist. It's has tiny stones in a beautiful bluish color. "It's moon stones from Elpis. I'll take you there one day." You smile at him then kiss him softly on the lips. His hands rub on your thighs as his kiss becomes hungrier. 

One of his hands move to the middle of your back as he lays you down on top of the crate. His hands travel futher up your sides underneath your shirt. His lips move to your neck then down your chest. He pulls your shirt up slightly kissing down your stomach. Just as he was about to pull your pants down you both hear the elevator doors open. Jack makes a frustrated growling noise. "Sorry to disturb you sir but it's time." Mr.Blake stays in the elevator just out of view. Jack lifts you back to a sitting position giving you a quick kiss. "We'll finish this later pumpkin. We got business to take care of first." You let out your own frustrated sigh. You hop off the crate and walking to the elevator in disappointment. You and Jack get into to the elevator then make your way back to the car. Jack explains what the plan is and how your going to help. He wants you posted on top of a overlook that meets with the Wayward pass from the Nexus. You'll be providing cover fire with a sniper and using the camouflage. Jack wants to do a test run with the camouflage and sniper combo. 

He tells you not worry you'll be safe and far enough away from the main fight. It's mostly just a snatch and grab mission. He doubts there will be any actual gun fights. Any shooting you'll be doing is just to distract and confuse them. It doesn't take long to drive to the spot you're getting dropped off at. Jack walks with you up the hill pointing out the area he and Wilhelm are going to be. He also shows you a picture of the women they are going to grab. "Please don't shoot her cupcake. She has information that I need." He ruffles your hair causing it to fall out of it's bun. As he walks back towards the towards the car you watch him adjust his pants. He moves the dress shirt for a second so that you could check out his behind. He looks back over his shoulder with a smirk. You bite your bottom lip and smile. He did it on purpose. He knew you would be staring. You giggle to yourself as you watch them drive off. You go ahead tapping your necklace to disappear as you get yourself into position. You lay on the ground then position the sniper rifle towards the area Jack pointed out. Now you would just have to wait it out.

Out of all of the places you could of possibly hid to play invisible sniper he left you on hilltop with no shade. The heat has you dripping with sweat. You notice some dust kick up coming from a distance through the pass. You look through your scoop seeing a vehicle coming down the path. It's soon blocked off Hyperion vehicles. You watch as the women gets out from the passenger side. It look like the two guys that were in the car were some type of guards. You see the guy that was in the back passenger side reach for his gun. The shot your rifle made echoed loudly. The guard fell to the ground shortly after. The second guard went to make a run for it. Your first shot misses but you get him in the back with your second shot. As your about to reload you feel a horrible scratching pain in your back and the sound of a bird screeching. You grab your pistol from your side as you roll to your back shooting a couple rounds off into the air. Instantly you feel electricity go through your body shorting out your camouflage and making your body fall limp.

When you rolled over onto your back you didn't notice the man standing a few feet off to the side. The bird lands on his arm as he starts to walk towards you. He squats down beside of you taking the small pistol from your hand then tossing it from your reach. He picks up your rifle looking at it. "Nice shots little girl. Pedazo de mierda sniper rifle from Hyperion..." Your echo device starts going off the man grabs it from your side and answers it. He listens as Jack talks. "Hey pumpkin why the extra gun fire?... hello?..." You can feel the tears roll from your eyes. It takes everything in you to yell Jack's name. The man throws your echo device to the ground then holding your rifle with both of his hands. "Stupid move amigo." Unable to move you watch as the butt of the gun comes down towards you then complete darkness.

* * *

* * *

It only took Jack a few minutes to get back to the hilltop. It's too late his secretary is no where in sight. He picks up the sniper rifle noticing some blood smeared on the bottom of it. The blood is already dry except for some of the bigger droplets. He squats down looking at the area where she had been laying. The necklace that provided the camouflage lay in the sand broken. He picks it up holding it tightly in his hand. He holds his head in his hands trying to calm himself. "Blake this is my fault... I shouldn't of had her out here..." His anguish only held back by his fervent rage. Out of his peripheral he sees her echo device and the pistol. The Hyperion gold glistens in the sunlight. He stands up then walks over to the items. He picks up the pistol counting the bullets as he clenches the gift ment to protect her. Two were missing from the chamber. He knew he had heard the extra shots and that they weren't from the sniper. As he picked up the echo a small dark grey bird feather is underneath of it. He picked up the feather holding it up to his face. Jack knew exactly who was up on the hilltop with her. Jack's voice came out in a low growl. "Mordecai..." 

* * *

* * *

Your vision is blurry as you try to look around you in the dimly lit room. You close your eyes trying to get yourself refocused on your current situation. You could feel a burning sensation on your forehead and a splitting migraine. As you try to move your arms you feel the rope chafe around your wrist. As you move your shoulders a painful burning aches across your back. The rope has your chest and upper arms secured to the chair your sitting on. Your legs and feet are bound together too. The last thing you can remember is that guy hitting you. You lean your head back taking in several deep breaths. From what you could tell it's night now. You could hear some muffled voices outside of the room. It would be only a matter of time before you found out who they belong to. You give yourself a pep talk and prepare for the worst. You run your hand over the bracelet feeling the tiny stones. At least who ever took you didn't take that from you. 

The door opens with a tall slender figure that walks through. It's the man that was on the hilltop with you earlier. "Ah, you're finally awake. I got some questions you're going to answer." He gets closer to you leaning towards your face. "Who are you chica? Hyperion or paid assassin?" You couldn't help but laugh as he says assassin. He slaps you across your face then grabs your chin to look up at him. "How much they pay you to take those innocent lives?" You pull your chin away from his grasp but it only fuels his anger. He grabs your hair forcing you to look up at him as he demands to know how much. You laugh slightly at him. "Two dollars and fifteen cents!" He let's go of your hair as he steps off to your side. He paces for a moment before he kicks the chair to the ground. Your side hits the floor hard so does the side of your head. You whimper slightly but still try to maintain yourself. He squats down close to your head grabbing your hair forcing you to look at him again. "You will talk puta." 

His other hand lifts up your shirt exposing the side of your torso. You then feel the cold tip of a knife pushing into your side. He leans his face closer to yours. "Tell me what Jack wants with Tannis." He pushes the knife into your skin cutting into you. You stare right back into his glare right before you headbutt him in his face. It knocks him back slightly and he loses his grip on your hair. He gets up pacing for a moment as he walks behind you. He drops to the floor then you feel the blade peirce into you. He drags it slowly down your side tearing your flesh. You can't hold back the tears from streaming down your face but you refuse to scream. You clench your teeth together to keep yourself from screaming but you couldn't hold back the groans of pain. The blood is warm that trickles down from the open cut. "Can't have you bleeding too much. Let's see how you like a little salt in it." He pours the salt over your wound rubbing it in. You begin to whimper from the pain. He stands up frustrated that you won't give him what he wants. In his frustration he kicks you hard in your stomach. Your body wants to ball up but only strains itself under the restraints. 

The man's echo goes off and he walks out of the room slamming the door behind him. You try to listen in but can hardly make out any of the words. He walks back in more irritated then when he answered his echo. He pulls the chair upright then cuts the binds off of your legs. He cuts the rope wrapped around your upper torso and the rope around your wrist. "Apparently we're trading you for Tannis. Stand up." You stand up from the chair your legs a little shakey. He grabs the back of your neck forcing you to walk forward. As you get to the door he turns you around to face him. He hands wrap around your neck pushing you against the door. You try to fight him off but you feel your body start to go limp as you start to pass out. "You must mean something to Jack if he's willing to trade for you." You gasp for air as his words seem to echo. 

You feel the stinging slaps as the man yells at you to wake up. You kick at him to get him to stop. He grabs you by your arm standing you back to your feet. Your hands are tied together again. He wraps a cloth around your head covering your eyes. You feel his hand grab the back of your neck again. He leads you out of the room then outside to a vehicle of some kind. You sit quietly with your hands folded in your lap. You run your fingertips over the tiny stones on your bracelet. It keeps you calm and gives you something to focus on. It doesn't take long to the vehicle comes to a stop. Your door opens and you feel hands grab at you taking you out of the car. You feel someone remove your blindfold. It's still dark but you see some car lights off in the distance. They are stopped a few a yards away. You see Wilhelm hop out of the back and the woman get out from the car walking to the front of it. Jack gets out from the driver side then he walks over to the woman pushing her to walk forward. The man behind you tells you to walk. The voice is different from the man that had kidnapped you. You glance behind you to see a military dressed man with a chocolate complexion. There was another much larger man off to your side. His arm muscles are huge and cut. Next to him sitting down is a small puppy 

You walk slowly slightly limping barely able to walk. Your side is still burning still bleeding a little. You get about midway before your stopped. The military man cuts the rope from your hands then stands beside you. You can feel some of the warm blood begin to trickle down your side again. You take one of your hands pressing it to your side. You keep your face forward staring at Jack. The man beside you tells you to start walking again. As you do the other woman does too. You just keep your head down until you're standing next to Jack. You glance up at him his eyes focused on glaring across the field. "Go ahead to the car pumpkin." His words were soft and gentle but you could see the rage on his face. You walk to the back driver side carefully getting into the car. You shut the door leaning against it for support. You check your wound that is still seeping blood. You rip part of your top to makeshift a bandage. You whimper as you press the bandage into your side. The wound is still very tender and burning with pain. 

The car shakes as Wilhelm hops in the back. Jack gets back into the driver seat starting the car. The ride is silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "Are you hurt?.." You take a deep breath before you speak. You don't want him to know about your side right now. "I'm fine Jack. I just want to go home..." You lean your head back closing your eyes. Your body is exhausted from the trauma. "We'll be home soon. The fast travel isn't too far." You let out a sigh trying to relax yourself. It doesn't take too long till the car comes to a stop. The car shakes again as Wilhelm hops out of the back. Jack gets out then opens the door for you. You turn to face him before you can hop out he stops you. He moves your hair back from your face. He cups your face with his hand bringing his lips to yours. He kisses you affectionately as his fingertips run side down the side of your arm. As his hand gets closer to the hand you have covering your wound you pull back from him. He looks at you with some confusion then down towards your side. 

His hand gently moves your hand away from the laceration. His brows deeply furrow as he looks at the cut. You put your head down not wanting to see the pained look on his face. "Let's get you taken care of." He helps you stand up then picks you up in his arms. You let yourself collapse into his embrace burying your face in his chest. In his arms you feel comforted and know you are protected. He carries you to the fast travel in a blink your back on Helios. He takes you to medical to get your wounds treated. You notice the path there and even the medical area completely empty. "I didn't think you would want people staring. Only the doctor treating you will know anything about what happened. Doctor Harkness grafted my mask he can be trusted and he'll keep his mouth shut." The door to a small exam room opens then Jack lays you on the exam table. Before he completely let's you go you grab onto his hand holding it close to your heart. "Please don't leave me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

The exam table is cold against your skin but cooled the scratches on your back. Jack stays at your side running his fingertips through your hair. "This is my fault pumpkin. I shouldn't of..." You cut him off before he can finish his sentence. "Jack it's not. Don't do that to yourself." You could see the agony in his eyes even as he tries to hide it. The door to the exam room opens again to a man in a white jacket. The Doctor introduces himself to you as he sits on a chair next to the table. He has you roll onto your side so that he can examine the cut better. You explain to him how you were given the laceration and that salt had been rubbed into it. The more details that you give to the doctor the more anger you see on Jack's face. The doctor barely touches your wound but it causes you to flinch and whimper in pain. "Sorry it's just really hurts..." You feel Jack's grip tighten on your hand. The doctor cuts the back of your shirt exposing your back. The cuts from the bird's claws weren't too deep but needed to be dressed. "I am going to give you sedative to help you relax. A few stitches and you should be ok." He looks up at Jack telling him you'll need a few days off of work to recover. The doctor gets up walking over to a medicine cabinet getting things prepared. Jack leans in closer to you kissing your forehead. "I'll be with you when you wake up." His voice sounding so sweet and genuine. The doctor comes back with a syringe full of a clear liquid. He has you hold out your arm towards him then he cleans a area before he inserts the needle. It doesn't take long when your eyes start to feel heavy. You look up to Jack who's mesmerizing eyes are staring back. 

You're barely able to open your eyes but you do enough to know you're back in Jack's arms. Your eyes are still too heavy and you close them again. You eventually feel your body being laid flat onto something soft. You try again to open your eyes but barely again. You see him eye level with you saying something. His voice sounds so far away from you. You let yourself fall back into unconsciousness. Your dreams start off pleasant enough with Jack. His arms are wrapped around you holding you close to him. Your hand grasping his hair at the back of his head as you pull him to you to deepen the kiss. You're ripped from him thrown into a vast darkness with only the sound of a screeching bird. You see a dark figure come from the shadows. A sharp blade glistens from the side of the figure. You try to run from it but it's like you're in slow motion. The darkness engulfs you holding you place. You watch as the silver of the blade comes towards you and you hear another loud screech. 

You wake from your deep sleep screaming into the darkness of the room. A hand tries to grab you but it only causes you to jerk away from it. Then you hear his voice as arms wrap tightly around you. "It's ok hun. You're safe." It takes you a second to realize that your not dreaming anymore. You lean into Jack trying to calm your breathing. Your face covered in tears and sweat. He leans down kissing your forehead as his fingertips run through your hair. Your body shaking in his embrace so he holds you tighter. "Jack it was horrible and I... I.. was alone..." His hand moves your chin to look up at him. "I am always going to be here for you." He kisses your lips softly as he holds the side of your face in his hand. You fall back into warmth laying your head on his chest. His heartbeat is calming helping you to relax. You never want to be without it again. You didn't want to be out of his embrace either. The thought of being without Jack scares you but the thought that you've actually fallen for him scares you more.

You lay in Jack's embrace savoring the moment in his warmth as you look around the dark room not recognizing it. The only light that lit up the room was coming from a window. It was a beautiful view of Elpis. You could hear the occasional snoring noise coming from Jack. You gently slip yourself out of the bed not disturbing him as he sleeps. He had managed to slip a long tshirt over you while you had slept. It's saturated with your sweat and you could definitely use a shower. You walk over to the window admiring the beauty of the planet from the distance. You run your fingertips over the stones of the bracelet. It makes you smile thinking of taking a trip with him there. You quietly tiptoe out of the room into a hallway. As you walk down the hallway you see a few pictures hanging on the wall. He looks so happy with the pregnant woman in the picture. You knew he had been married before and he has a daughter but didn't know much more then that. He strangled the last person that had brought it up to him so it wasn't a subject that you would bring up. It did make you smile that he actually brought you to his living quarters. That he did keep his promise to stay with you. The thoughts making your heart flutter.

You finally find the bathroom that has a huge bathtub. You turn the nozzles adjusting the water to a nice hot temperature. You sit on the side of the tub as you slowly take off the shirt. Your muscles are sore and stiff. You look at your body at all the damage that was done. Black and blue marks all over your arms and legs. A huge mark across the front of your ribs from being kicked. Red marks around your wrist and ankles. The cut on your side is stitched up but still very tender. You look in the mirror at your face. A busted lip and some redness from being slapped. As you look down at your throat you can see that man's hand print from when he choked you. Tears instantly fall from your eyes. You can't help but sob seeing that around your neck. You hear a light tapping at the door that startles you. You quickly turn the water off to hear Jack asking if you need help. "Please don't come in. I don't want you to see me this way." Your voice cracks as you speak. Your hands try to wipe away the marks on your neck. Maybe wishful thinking that it would actually work. The tears stream down your face when it doesn't. He opens the door anyways to you still staring at the marks on your neck. 

Jack wraps his arms around you grabbing your hands away from your neck. "He will suffer for what he's done to you." You turn around to look at him with tears still swelling in your eyes. "How can you look at me... I look hideous..." He chuckles lightly as he smiles at you. He gently wipes the tears from your eyes. "You're still beautiful princess. You even get some badass points. If you really want I'll get you a mask." He laughs off the last part but it made you wonder something. "Jack why do you wear a mask?" He looks at you with a bit pain in his eyes. "I am the hideous one here..." He let's out a deep sigh as he takes one of your hands in his. "When I was in the vault on Elpis I was attacked by the Siren Lilith. She's actually friends with the guy that took you. They seem to like leaving scars on people." He raises your hand up to one of the clasps of the mask. "You can look if you're really that curious." You undo the first clasp then the next couple. He grabs your hand on the last clasp stopping you for a moment before he lets go. As you undo the clasp he's hand covers his face holding the mask in place. He looks away from you slightly as he removes the mask. 

You move your hand slowly to the side of his face that turned away from you. You can feel the scar that is left but slowly move his face towards you. There's vault symbol scar across his entire face and even turned his once beautiful green eye to a milky white. Your fingertips move alongside his jaw to his chin as you pull him closer to kiss his real lips. "Jack I just wanted to feel your real lips on mine." He pulls you in for another kiss and you can't help but smile on the inside. This is definitely a different side of him that felt more personal to you. His hands start to wonder your hips so you pull away. You put your head down as you speak. "Jack I feel like I need a bath first." He kisses the top of your head. "You do kinda stink kiddo." Your jaw drops and your eyes widen as you hear him laughing. You knew he was just trying to lighten the mood but still. "Well Jack I was sleeping next to you." Your voice sarcastic as you push away from him. As he turns to walk out you grab his hand as you slightly turn your face away. "You could join me. I could use the help washing my back." He closes the door and answers with a yes. Before he let's you get into the bath he puts a few drops of oil into the water. "It will help you heal faster in case your wondering." He helps you sit down in the tub then you watch as he gets undressed. 

You sit between his legs as he gently washes your back. He eventually pulls you back to lay on his chest. The hot water and sweet aroma completely relaxes your body. The sound of his voice is soothing as you listen to his stories. He tells you what really happened when Helios was under attack. He was the one that stopped the moonshots from destroying Elpis. How he defeated Zarpedon and even came up with a way to program the loader bots to fight the enemies. You're sure he has embellished some parts of his stories but you still enjoy hearing them. As he spoke about the the vault hunters you understood why they were so dangerous. They lied to Jack using his trust for their selfish gains. The vault hunters betrayed him almost killing him and he barely stopped them from destroying Helios. The betrayal seem to be what really hurt him. You understood how that hurt becomes rage and makes you look at people differently. 

You wrap a towel around yourself after you dry off. Jack reaches for his mask as you snatch it away before he is able to grab it. "It just us you don't need to wear it." As you turn around to walk out of the bathroom he snatches the towel off of you. You turn back to see him grinning ear to ear. He tosses the towel to the floor then smacks your ass cheek. "It just us princess you don't need to wear it." He is clearly having fun teasing you but you can't help to enjoy it too. How can you deny that you like any extra attention that he gives to you. You cross your arms in front of you as you walk towards the bedroom. You place his mask on the bedside table. His hand grabs yours as he leads you over to the window. He stands behind you as he wraps his arms around you. He rests his chin on your shoulder as he whispers in your ear. "Tell me you're mine princess." You turn around to face him placing your hands around his neck as you pull him closer to you. "I am your's Jack." You press your lips softly against his then you let the kiss become more passionate. He runs his hands down to your bottom then gently caresses both of your ass cheeks. You feel his bulge starting to grow under his towel. He pulls your hips closer against his. You want to feel him inside of you again as he lifts you up you wrap your legs around his waist. Both of his hands cup your cheeks as he walks you over to the bed. One of his hands move up to middle of your back as he lays you down on the bed. 

His movements are a lot different then the other night. He's careful with the placement of his hands avoiding your cuts and bruises. You can feel the heat from his body pressing against you. His lips make their way to the side of your neck with gentle kisses at first then he sucks on your skin. Soft moans escape from you during breathy inhales. A mix of pleasure but some pain from it already being bruised. You undo the towel at his waist as he hovers over you. His erection falls between your legs rubbing against your private area. His hands grab yours pinning them up by the side of your head. Yours and his fingers interlocking in a tight grasp. He nibbles playfully on your ear before he whispers in it. "I am going to take care of you princess." His kisses move down your body where he buries his face between your legs. Jack's warm wet tongue finds it's way between your moist lips before he sucks gently on your tender skin. His hands massage your breasts as he moves them down your body. Your hips move on their own as his tongue excites you. His hands have to hold your hips in place while he enjoys the taste of your juices. 

You keep your hands above your head as they grasp onto the silky pillowcase. Your body tingles with excitement each time his tongue massages your lady parts. His tongue teases your opening by just slightly dipping it into you for a better taste. The teasing feeling of his tongue probing your opening excites you with anticipation. His fingers find their way inside of you only to temporarily ease your frustrations. You spread your legs out as much as you can for him. He softly teases you with his lips before he pulls away sitting up. Jack is on knees inbetween your legs as he admires your exposed vulnerable body. His hands gently caress different parts of you. He is gentle in his approach as he hovering over you again. "Promise me I'll be your only one princess." His forehead presses up against yours as he stares into your eyes. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck to bring him closer to you. Your voice is breathy but sincere. "I am yours and nobody else's." You kiss his lips pressing into them as you do "promise". One of his hands move between your bodies then you feel his erection moving between your wet lips. He teases your opening before you feel the pressure of him sliding into you. Your body couldn't resist having him penetrate you again. His long deep sensuous strokes with each one being felt with such intensity.

Jack hovers over your body just enough so that he can watch your reactions with each of his thrusts. His lips eventually find their way back to your neck. Everytime he nibbles and sucks on your skin you feel yourself getting more turned on. He nibbles on your ear gently before he whispers naughty things to you. "You tasted delicious cupcake. It feels good being deep inside of you." A small giggle escapes from your lips as your cheeks flush red. One of his hands slowly move back between your legs. His fingers rubbing on your already sensitive clit. Your body starts to take over for you. Your hips seem to move on their own the rougher he is with his fingers. Even the movements from his hips are getting more frenetic with each thrust. Your hands grasping tightly on Jack's arm loosen as they make their way to his shoulders. Inbetween your moans you gasp for air. Your body completely giving into the pleasure. Your nails slowly begin to sink into his shoulders the harder he presses into you. A warm wetness runs out of you as your release can't be held back anymore. He doesn't stop as he savors the moment before he releases inside of you.

His head rests on your chest as he is still wrapped in your embrace. Both of your bodies saturated in sweat. You run your fingers through his hair as you lay silently together. It may of only been a few minutes but felt like seconds when he finally pulls away from you. He grabs his towel that had been flung off to the side to wipe the juices from between your legs. Before you even have a chance to move he already has you wrapped up in his arms as he lays behind you. He kisses the nap of your neck softly as he nuzzles into you. "I won't let you be taken away from me ever again pumpkin." His words calm the nagging fears that are in the back of your mind. Your exhaustion seems to finally overtake you as you drift to sleep. The dreams you begin to have now are different from earlier. These were dreams of Jack. Dreams have a funny way of working sometimes. Showing you glimpses of things and muffled conversations. 

You wake from your sleep suddenly with the burning image of him carrying a baby wrapped in a blanket. The bed is empty and the room is still mostly dark. The funny thing about being out in space is how time feels different. You shake your head to get rid of that image. You must of seen him with a baby in one of the pictures last night. You notice a piece of paper on the nightstand next to a echo device. You grab the paper that has a note from Jack. Pretty much your to take a few days off to rest and not to worry he has a temp taking care of the office stuff. You also realise your not going to be leaving his place either considering you don't have any clothes to wear. Running around on Helios in your boss's tshirt isn't something you want to do either. That would definitely bring some unwanted attention to you. Your cloaking device got damaged when you were taken. It would of been useful to have right about now. You eventually get yourself up out of stealing one of his yellow tshirts. 

At some point you find yourself staring at tv and stretched out on a couch. The medication the doctor has you taking does help with the pain but also makes you sleepy. At some point you doze off again to what seemed like seconds but wake up to see food placed on the table for you. You yell out for Jack but no answer. The smell of the food has your stomach growling from hungry. The roasted meat smells the best and is rare to get on Helios. The mixed fruit bowl is another surprise as well, especially how fresh the taste is. You save some of the meat for later. The flavors were delicious and the meat was some of the juiciest you ever had. You try staying up for a few hours waiting to see Jack, so you can thank him for the meal, but the medication has you passing out again. 

~~~ Ring ~~~ Ring ~~~ Ring ~~~

The sound of your echo device startles you out of your sleep suddenly. You stare the screen for second it's Jack. Your voice groggy as you try to answer. "Hey pumpkin I have to take care of something on Pandora. I have to leave immediately. Aurelia will bring you some clothes and explain things more to you. I have to go but I'll be in touch when I can." The call cuts out before you really get a chance to say anything to him. A deep breath escapes from you and you just bury your head back into the pillows. You've heard of Aurelia before but not much. She was one of the vault hunters that worked for him and she helped with the vault opening on Elpis. You've only seen her once before when Jack first took over Helios. At least you know what she looks like. It's hard for you to relax after that brief conversation with him. For him to leave so suddenly there must be something going on. You would have been by his side if you weren't injured. 

Eventually the thoughts just make you more restless. Unable to fall back to sleep you decide to get up and wonder about his living quarters. There is still a lot you don't know about him. There are very few pictures hanging up just the few in the hallway and he has picture of his daughter on his desk but it's not recent. None of the pictures you've seen of her is recent either. During your snooping around you find a box tucked away in his closet. Your careful in removing it so that you can put it back exactly as you found it. You open the box to find it filled with mementos. Drawings made from a child and even a cute stuffed bear. On one of the pictures she wrote her name out 'Angel'. The name makes you smile. You go through some more of the papers and you come across some Hyperion documents labeled Control Core Angel. You flip thru the papers seeing no pictures of what it is exactly. As you start to do a quick skim of the papers you hear your name being called out from the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the voice calling your name startles you making your heart skip a couple of beats. You let out a deep sigh thankful it's not Jack catching you red handed. You hurry back up to your feet as you try to hide the box with some clothes thrown over top of it. You walk out to see a beautiful woman with white hair. She stands with her arms crossed against her chest and a eyebrow raised. "Don't be shy now girl, come here. I am Aurelia. Jack asked me to bring you some things." She spoke with a cocky attitude and a bitchy tone. You introduce yourself also apologizing for your appearance. She laughs it off as she takes a seat on the sofa patting the cushion next to her. "Hun none of us would look any better going through what you did." You take the seat next to her looking at the clothes she sat out on the table. They're not the typical clothes you would wear but they are a wonderful gift. 

Aurelia grabs both of your hands in hers and speaks with a softer tone this time. "Jack must think highly of you. Take my advice and Don't betray him. The woman he traded to get you get back is very important to a research project he is working on." Her hands are warm gripping tightly to yours. You give her a gentle smile already understanding what she's telling you. "Anyways enough serious chat go get yourself together. I'm sure Jack will enjoy seeing you in those outfits. If you ever need something give me call. With that I am off." She stands back up adjusting her beautiful corset top she then lays a new cloaking device on the table. "Jack's back in office you should go surprise him." She gives you a mischievous smile as she leaves. You did still wonder why Jack left to Pandora but if he's back maybe he would tell you.

You gather the clothes on the table taking them into the bedroom with you. You lay the outfits out looking at each of the tops and pants. The tops are corsets like the one Aurelia was wearing and the pants seem to be form fitting. As your looking at the clothes you notice the pile of clothes from earlier. You hurry to uncover the box and place it back where you found it. The last thing you wanted was for Jack to think you're not trustworthy. You're curious but not willing to risk what you have right now. You still had some soreness but most of the smaller cuts were healing quickly. Whatever he had put in the bathwater speed up the healing process. The larger cut on your side still needs more time but the bleeding has stopped. You put a extra dressing on it just in case. The clothes were too nice to get stained with blood. You wiggle yourself into the pants then suck in your stomach a little bit while you put the top on. The clothes felt good and you couldn't help but admire yourself in the mirror. The top lifted up your chest nicely. 

As you go to leave you stop and grab your new cloaking device off the table. You thought it probably a good idea that no one see you leave his living quarters. No one except Blake knew about you and Jack. You weren't even really sure what you and Jack are technically. You attach the device to your top tapping it to make sure it works before you leave. The only way back out to Helios's main floor is the elevator. The guards standing watch seem a little shook when the elevator opened up with no one inside. You had to hold in your laughter as you walked around them. They were a bit confused looking around to make sure things are secure. The cloaking device does have a lot of potential for mischief and you could definitely have some fun in your down time. The thoughts of the pranks you could pull brings a huge grin to your face. You carefully navigate your way to Jack's office avoiding contact with people on your way.

On your way you over hear a bit of gossip. You haven't been seen in a few days so some assume you were dead. This rumor didn't surprise you because usually when people disappear suddenly it's usually because they are dead. The second rumor is there is a replacement for you already and she been working 'closely' with Jack. You get to the reception area and sitting at your desk is some skinny blonde. Your hands tighten into a fist as you watch her move things around on your desk. Jack's voice comes over the intercom asking her to retrieve some forms. As she gets up from the desk she undoes one of the buttons on her blouse and pushes up her breasts to show more cleavage. She also pulls her skirt up a little more. You're careful to be quiet as you walk behind her down the hallway. You follow her into Jack's office and up to his desk. 

You walk around to the other side of his desk then stand slightly behind his chair. You watch as she crosses her arms propping her melons up. The sound of her voice made you want to reach across the desk to strangle her. "Handsome Jack which files would you like me to take care of?" She tries to add hint of sexy undertones. Jack doesn't look up from his computer he just points to some papers off to the side. The girl has a disappointed look on her face when he doesn't look up at her. "That's all you can leave." She pouts as she walks away being dismissed so quickly. You stand there quietly waiting for her to leave out the door. Before you can say a word as the doors close you watch as Jack turns his chair around. "You know pumpkin it's rude to spy on me." His tone teasing you with a mischievous smirk across his handsome face. 

You tap your device revealing your unamused stare at him. "I don't like her, so the rumors I heard are true I've been replaced." He grabs you by your hips pulling you onto his lap. His hand already to your chin pulling it towards him. His eyes staring into yours as he makes his smartass comment. "Are you jealous pumpkin?" You pull away from him only for him to tighten his grip around you. He pulls your chin to face him again. Your eyes narrow at him as you speak. "So if I am jealous do I get to send her off to another planet?" He chuckles burying his face into your chest. "Oh, pumpkin you can do whatever you want." He is clearly amused at the thought and obviously it brought back a good memory for him. "I am giving you a new title pumpkin. You're going to be my personal assistant not just a secretary anymore. Unless you want someone else to take care of me personally." He drew out the last part of personally and he knew it just fueled your jealousy.

Jack took some kind of pleasure in teasing you but you couldn't let him get away with it. He would pay later for the sly remark. You close your eyes letting out a deep sigh but before you can say a word his lips are pressing into yours. Whatever thoughts you had were forgotten and you are lost in the moment with him. His arms wrap tightly around you drawing you closer to him. He finishes the deep kiss with softer kisses on your lips. "Were you going to say something pumpkin?" You bite your lip for a second then push yourself off of his lap. He sits with arms outstretched and laughs. "Awe princess don't be upset with me." He knew how to push your buttons and he enjoys watching your reactions. You sit yourself on his desk crossing your arms over your chest and crossing your legs. Again before you get to say a word you're interrupted this time by the intercom on Jack's desk. 

"Um, sir I forgot to give you a form." The bimbo's voice screeched out. Jack told her to bring it to him immediately. You glare in Jack's direction with a disgusted look on your face. As she gets to the desk you look over your shoulder to see a surprised look on her face. "Mmph such incompetence." You glare back at her with distain in your voice. Before she gets to say a word Jack puts his hand up at her. "When I am not here you'll answer to her understood." The girl nods at Jack as she turns around to walk back out. You glare back at Jack who has a smirk across his face. He gets up from his chair to stand in front of you. He puts both of his hands on the desk as he leans in close to you. "You look sexy in that top but you would look even better without it." His words put a smile on your face and sent goosebumps all over your body. Just before your lips are about to touch the intercom goes off again.

The bimbo's voice screeching again. "Sir I am taking my lunch. Do you want me to get you something." You reach over to the intercom while Jack's hands roam over your stretching body. "He doesn't need anything from you right now." You sit yourself back straight on the desk pushing Jack back as you slide off the desk back to your feet. "I am going to go have little fun." His shoulders drop down as he looks at you pouting. "But Sweetcheeks we can have fun here." You push yourself up against him only to whisper in his ear. "But Sweetcheeks I can fun with you whenever I want." You push him away again as you walk around to the front of the desk. As you begin to walk away you tap your device cloaking yourself. You can hear Jack chuckle to himself as you walk down the hallway. 

It doesn't take you too long catch up to her at the cafeteria. You watch her to see who she associates with. Eventually another woman meets up with her and you watch as they leave the cafe area. You follow them to another area that's a little more private. You listen two the girls gossip about different things mostly stupid things until her friend brings up Jack. "Soooo, have you been able to seduce Jack yet?" The bimbo put a finger to her lips telling her to shhh. She looks around to make sure no one else listening. "Not yet the old secretary is still around. She's going to make it difficult to be alone with him." The other girl's face looks surprise that you were still alive. "With her still around do you still get to keep your job?" The bimbo sneakers at her friend as she slams her cup down. "Jack actually wants me to report to her! I can't stand how cocky she is and she acts like she's someone important." 

The more you listen to her talk the more you just want to brutal beat her to death, but you hold back for now. You grab you echo device to record the conversation. Jack would find this entertaining as much as you do. They chat some more about how she could try to get Jack intrested in her and how much of gold digger she is. How she could only imagine how much he is actually worth. Her friend eventually asks her what she plans to do about you being in her way. You wait with a of bit suspense and anticipation to what her answer is. She pauses for moment before a slight grin comes across her face. "The same thing we do with any trash on Helios. I am going to dispose of her the same way I do my garbage. No one will hear her screams coming from the compactor, but you'll have to help me." Her friend nods agreeing with her. "You'll owe me big time so when you get some of Jack's money I want a huge payment." Both of them shake hands sealing their contract on you.

You watch the two girls get up after finishing their lunch. The biggest smile comes across your face as you think about the things you want to do them. You tap your device uncloaking yourself as you call Jack on your echo. "Jack I have something very interesting for you to listen to I'll back in your office in few minutes so I am going to have to reschedule your next couple of meetings." He gives you agitated go ahead that made you giggle a little. He's probably still upset about teasing him earlier. As you're walking back to his office you place a phone call to the security to go ahead and pick up her friend. Once you get to the office you see her sitting at your desk. She's smiles and greets you back to the office. She hands you the list for the upcoming meetings. "Jack told me to give this to you and to go on ahead back to his office." You take the list from her and as you walk back to him you already have the rescheduling done for the next couple of meetings. 

Jack has his feet up on his desk and he is laid back in his chair. You just roll your eyes at your very unprofessional boss. You place your echo device on his desk then press play on the most recent recording. Jack laughs at hearing their plans to seduce him. As the last part of the recording played his face becomes more serious and angry. You walk around his desk to the back of his chair. You place your hands on his shoulders as you lean in. "Jack call her in here. Have her confess to you." You stand up straight make your way to stand beside the chair. He moves his feet off of the desk and repositions himself. As he calls her back in you tap your device cloaking yourself. Jack looks your way a bit puzzled by what you're doing. "I am having my fun Jack." 

The bimbo hurries her way into the office. She stands at his desk awaiting his command. "Are plotting to kill my personal assistant?" His question direct and his voice highly aggregated. Her eyes open wide and you hear the panic in her voice. "No sir I would never..." Jack unable to control himself stands up drawing a gun on her. You grab his arm with the gun and tap your device shocking the girl even more. "Jack no need for all of that." You slowly get him to lower his gun and sit him back down in the chair. You pick up your echo device and play the recording for her. You take a seat on Jack's lap with one arm behind his neck and your other hand resting on his right hand. You cross your legs over one another as you watch the bimbo begin to tremble. Your pinky finger slowly making it's way to the button for the trap door. 

Even with proof she tries to deny that it's her voice and it's just a setup. You smile at her before you speak. "Now we both know that's you I was there watching you the entire time." Still she denies everything crying and becoming more desperate. Jack leans in closer to your ear. His voice soft in a whisper. "Kill her pumpkin." His words sending goosebumps up and down your body. She deserves everything that is about to happen to her. Jack's other hand makes it's way to your thigh as you hear another whisper in your ear. "Do it." His words purr off of his tongue and without hesitation your pinky finger pushes on the button. Her hands fly up into the air and she's able to get a few high pitched screams out before the blades rip her into pieces. You couldn't hold in your excitement as you hop off of Jack's lap. You lean slightly over his desk looking at the trap door opening as you can't hold in your laughter either. 

Jack's arms wrap around pulling you into his embrace. His chin rests on your shoulders as he speaks softly to you. "Oh Sweetcheeks watching you is such a turn on." You roll your hips slightly into his hips teasing him. You giggle as you can feel how excited he is becoming. You turn around to face him face to face. As you grab onto his belt you tilt your head slightly pulling back not letting his lips touch yours yet. Your fingers quickly undo his belt as you pull down his pants and boxers. Your hands grab his very excited member. You allow his lips press into yours as his hands desperately start to undress you. His kiss moves from your lips to the side of your neck then down your chest. Your top is first to come off then as his hands start to move your pants down. He places soft kisses in certain spots. As he stands back up his shirt and jacket are thrown on the floor next to your clothes. 

You couldn't help but stare at his well defined body. His eyes were still the most memorizing thing about him. Not just because they were different colors but the intensity behind them. His mischievous smile makes you blush as you push him back to his chair. He leans back admiring your body. "Come sit on my lap Sweetcheeks." You can't help but giggle as you start to position yourself on his lap. His hands move to your hips while yours move to massage his private part. You tease his tip between your already warm wet lips. His lips press against yours and his tongue smoothly makes it's way to play with yours. You feel his hips push up but you don't let him have his way yet. A low growl escapes from him as he grabs the hair on the back of your head. He pulls your head gently separating you from his kiss. "Give me what I want pumpkin." You give into his demand slowly sliding yourself down onto his lap. His hips push upward into you as he lets out a deep moan. 

He keeps your head leaned back in his grasp as his other hand controls the movements of you hips. Even with you in the top position he likes to takes control. He eventually let's go of your hair only to place his other hand onto your hip too. He is relentless in slamming your hips into him. Right before he is about to release he slows things down. He's keeping your hips close to his as he thrusts into you with deep longer strokes. You feel your nails begin to dig slightly into his back. He pulls you into his embrace. One arm wraps around you tightly while his other hand grips onto your shoulder pulling you down into his lap as he deeply penetrates you. A moan of both pain and pleasure escape from your lips. Your arms wrap around him as your body jerks to his movements. Each of you overly sensitive to the other's touch. Your head rests on his shoulders as you bury your face in his neck. You speak to him softly and out of breath as you feel his grip start to loosen. "Jack can we stay like this for a little." He moves your chin to look up at him then presses his lips to yours. He wraps his arms back around you holding you tightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

You and Jack had finally decided to get dressed after your office play time. As your fixing your top you suddenly remember that you have the bimbo's friend put in the airlock hold next to his office. You jump back to your feet grabbing Jack by the arm. "I just remembered I have her little friend too." You drag him over to open up the window to the bay. He looks at you with a bit of surprise. "How do you know about this?" A smile came across your face as you laugh his question off. He pushes the the button to open the window to see a girl looking frantically for a way out. You walk over to the glass then tap on it to get the girl's attention. She looks towards your direction as you wave and smile at her. She stood in place with a horrified look on her face. Jack comes to stand behind you wrapping his arms around your waist with his chin resting your shoulder. You look back at Jack with a smirk as you speak. "So if you want to Jack you can kill this one." 

You see a mischievous smile curl from his lips as he looks at the girl. "No pumpkin I want to watch you do it." His voice sent goosebumps up your arms. It gives your stomach butterflies as he watches you walk over to push the release button. You hesitate for a second as you hear the girl plea for her life. Jack is already standing behind you whispering words of encouragement to you. "It felt good the first time I did it. Just push the button Sweetcheeks." One of his hands smack one of your butt cheeks with a slight push to move you closer towards the button. The girl cries out begging for her life but Jack's voice is in your ear again. "She was going to help kill you. She doesn't deserve your mercy." You stare at the button for a second knowing what he said is right. You begin to whisper your thoughts out loud. "She doesn't deserve mercy." Your hand hovers over the button as you look at her now pounding against the window. Your hand slams down on it releasing the airlocks and in a few seconds she is floating off into space.

Jack's hands grab you pulling you into him as his arms wrap around you in a tight embrace. You could already feel his excitement beginning to bulge in his pants. One of his hands tilts your head to side then you feel his lips on the side of your neck. Soft kisses with the occasional sucking on the exposed skin. His other hand starts to make it way down your pants. Just as things were starting to heat up again his echo device begins to ring. He growls in frustration as it continues to rings. He lets out a sigh as he walks back over to his desk and answers the device. It's a familiar voice you recognize. "Howdy Jack so I got some info that you should know about." Jack sits down at his desk motioning for you to join him on his lap. "Nisha this better be worth the interruption." He seem to be getting annoyed that he couldn't continue his fun with you. "Jack someone leaked that Shep was your informant. He was found with his eyes gouged out and a large crack in his skull." Jack just kinda shrugged off the part about his death he is more interested in who is leaking information from Hyperion. He grabs you by the waist wrapping his arms around you while placing kisses on your neck.

No one knew for certain who originally leaked Shep's involvement but one of the vault hunters killed him. "The last bit of info I got it was Brick that went after him. He has also been banned from Sanctuary. Apparently he has decided to become a bandit calling himself the Slab King." Jack sat back in his chair for a moment then from the look on his face he must've of thought of a plan. "Nisha do me a favor babe set up a base camp we'll meet with you soon." His attentions turn back to you when the phone call ends. You stop his hands from groping any more of your lady parts as you turn to face him. "Jack are we leaving now?" He shakes his head. "No cupcake I am leaving you'll be staying here." He watches the disappointment come over you before you could say a word his finger presses on your lips. "You're not fully healed yet besides I need you to take care of a few things while I am gone." 

Jack didn't take long getting things together to leave and he gave you a list of to-dos while he was preparing. He was taking his other vault hunters with him and a few Hyperion troops down with him but not you. You walk back to your desk a little sad that you won't be watching them take down one of vault hunters. You eventually slump down in your chair as you make your last few phone calls. Jack comes through the doors shortly after stopping at your desk. You set straight in your chair as he leans down on your desk. "Everyth---" before you could finish your sentence his lips are pressing against yours. One of his hands move to the back of your head drawing you deeper into the kiss. He knew how to stop you in your tracks. "Be a good girl till I get back." You watch him walk out turning his head back with a grin. He knew you liked looking at his handsome ass. You couldn't hold back your grin as you watched him walk away so cocky.

Once you finished up your office work it was already pretty late. Your little apartment is a welcoming site after the long past couple of days. Jack wanted you to stay at his place till he got back but you wanted to be in your own space. You throw your things in their usual spots as you head for the bath. The tub is inviting with the hot water that surrounds your body. Your head falls back easily resting on the edge of tub. Everything feels so heavy when your tired. Including your eyelids that close before you even realize it. It seem like a few seconds but you wake up in cold water. You quickly get out wrapping yourself up in your towel. Your still a little groggy from your nap as you stumble into your bedroom. The first thing you check is your echo for any messages but nothing yet. You toss your echo on your dresser then slip into one of your babydoll nighties. You lay back into your messy bed that you only make when clean new sheets get put on. Again you fall asleep quickly nuzzled in your bed.

Your room is still dark when you open your eyes and hear a noise inside of the room close to you. A sudden panic comes over you but you have to remain calm. You close your eyes enough as you pretend to be asleep. Unfortunately at the moment your gun and cloaking device are in another room. It's a straight shot out of the apartment if you run but if they have a gun you can't outrun a bullet. The shadow gets closer to you but they are wearing a face mask so you couldn't recognize them. You see them pull out a knife raising it up to stab you. One of your hands already balled into a fist. You have to at least try to make a run a for it. 

~ring ~ ring ~ ring ~

The noise from your echo is enough to distract the attacker that you punching them in the face makes them stumble and trip. A hand grabs your ankle as you try to run causing you to fall to the floor. You put as much force as you can when you kick them in the face. The hand releases your ankle and you take off down the hallway. You grab your little pistol and cloaking device as you head out of the door. You look around for the guards but none are around. Something isn't right there is nobody around. You frantically clip on your cloaking device pressing it's button. At the very least the attacker wouldn't be able to see you. In a few seconds you see someone rushing out of your apartment. This is your attacker and you need to know who they were. Without even realizing it you had already begun to follow them. Who ever they were they knew the maintenance routes pretty well. 

You finally arrive in a hidden room which was near one of the docking bays. The person sits for a few minutes before taking off their mask. His face was bloody but you've seen him before. It's one of the vault hunters that was in the car when they traded you for the woman Tannis. Your mind begins to race with so many questions but your finger just wans to squeeze the trigger on your gun. He pulls out his echo reporting to another man or at least from what you could tell. Who ever it was on the line disguised their voice. He then asked for Lilith to give him a quick e-vac out of there. In a blink you watch as the woman appears out of thin air. Her hair a bright orange with wings of fire on her back. "Sup Roland!" She looks at his face as she laughs a little. "Looks like Mordecai was right. She's a little feisty." Roland looks very unamused by her remarks. His voice sounding a bit irritated as he spoke. "Lil just get me out of here." She grabbed his hand and they were gone that quick. 

You didn't want to go back to your apartment but you needed your echo and you definitely had to call Jack. It didn't take you long to get back to your place but things seem to have go back to normal. The guards are at their post and even a few wondering people. It just seem that it was a little too convenient that nobody was around earlier not only that how did they know where to find you. You make your way back inside heading towards your bedroom. There is some blood on your carpet and a few other places he touched with hands. Your echo is also missing so now you have to get a hold of Jack another way. Right now you didn't trust the once M.I.A guards either. You have to speak with him directly. The office should be empty now maybe you could reach him from that phone. You throw a couple of things in a bag then head towards the office keeping yourself cloaked till you get there.

The office is completely dark when you get there. You keep all of the lights off so no one else knows you're there. As you get closer to Jack's desk you notice someone sitting in the chair as they turn around. "Jack?" You're surprised to see him here. He turns around surprised to see you too as he says your name. You instantly hit the button on your cloaking device. You toss your things on his desk then make your way around to the would be Jack. His words are panicked and afraid. This isn't your Jack. "Hey.. you-- that's a neat little trick." Before he can stand up your gun is pointing into the back of his head. "Jack never calls me by my name. Who the hell are you?" He swears that he works for Jack but you've never heard anything about a doppelganger program. "Pick up the phone and call Jack now." You're in no mood for any tricks and the sound of your voice let him know that. His hands are shaking but he does what he is told.

It rings a few time before a irritated half asleep Jack answers. "Who the hell is using my office phone." The other Jack answers him with a shakey voice. "Sir your secretary would like to have a word with you." Jack is half giggling to himself already knowing how you would react to a fake Jack. "Pumpkin please don't shoot him. I've paid a lot money for him." You ease the gun from the back of his head. "He's my body double." You uncloak yourself as you put your gun down. He definitely wasn't going to like what you were about to tell him but there's a much more pressing matter. You'll deal with him not telling you about this later. Your voice slightly more irritated as you begin to speak. "Jack someone tried to kill me tonight." It was silent for second before he spoke. "Are you hurt pumpkin?" He sounds concerned but you could also hear the anger. You tell him everything that happened including the part about Lilith. "That bitch is going to die... I knew she was still alive and Roland is getting a bullet in the head for this."

Jack stays silent for a few seconds then you hear him again a little calmer when he speaks. "Pumpkin you stay at my place till I get back and other Jack you will be her personal bodyguard. Let me make something very clear Timothy anything happens to her and you'll have a very slow and painful death." Timothy answers with a quick yes sir but you can see how nervous he has become. You want to tell Jack to come back to Helios now that you don't feel safe without him. The call ends leaving the office silent. You stare at the other Jack actually kinda impressed by how much he looks like Jack but his demeanor is a dead giveaway that he isn't. You make him nervous so that did give you some power over him. "So you and Jack huh.." Before he can finish you point your gun at him again. "Me and Jack what? I am just his secretary. Anyways I am tired so you need to escort me to his place." 

The fast travel takes you near his living quarters and Timothy stands in for the scan to open the doors. You head towards the bedroom throwing your bag on the floor. You turn towards the living room peeping your head at Timothy. "If you come near this room I will shoot you. Goodnight." You hear a muttered yes ma'am from him. You stare out at the window finally letting everything hit you. Twice today someone has tried to kill you because of Jack. One because they wanted to use Jack and the other just to hurt Jack. Is being with him always going to be this dangerous. Your always up for a good fight but this is ridiculous. Not only that but you want him to be with you now. The loneliness hits you even harder as you lay in the bed by yourself. How could you not cry just wanting to be held in the arms that comfort you.

The next morning you wake up feeling like you have a hang over. Didn't sleep much because every little noise made you paranoid. You walk out to the living room seeing Timothy is still sleeping so you quietly head towards the kitchen. There's plenty of food stocked up and you do feel slightly bad for being a little mean towards him and maybe for threatening to kill him a couple times too. You make a simple breakfast that he surprisingly sleeps right through. Not a very alert bodyguard but at the same time no one is getting in here without proper clearance. You go over to him kicking at the sofa. "Wake up!" Your voice startles him as he nearly jumps out of his skin. You put the plate in front of him with a smile on your face. "You should eat before we get the day started." He looks at you a bit confused but takes the food. "Look I was having a bad day yesterday. I am usually a pretty nice person so no hard feelings for pointing a gun at you." He nods at you then smiles.

It doesn't take you long to get ready for work and with Jack technically out you and Timothy have to make it look like business as usual. As the two of you walk to the office you go over some things with him. You also move some more of the meetings to a different date till the real Jack comes back. There's no way Timothy can pull off being Jack at them. Now with all the extra free time you and him have you thought it be a good idea to get to him a little better. Also maybe work with him on acting like Jack a little better too. Once the two of you relax the conversations become easy and while he is still a bit nervous he is able to at least pretend a little better. His story kinda pulls at your heart too. In over his head with debt takes a job working for Jack then has to fake his own death just for his own mother to laugh at his funeral. A part of you feels bad for him. 

The day goes on without any incidents and you were able to convince the rest of the staff that Jack was in his office. Something is still nagging at you about last night so you pull up the records of who the guards were that should have been on duty when you were attacked. "So Timothy I need you to do me a favor. In a few minutes the guards that were suppose to be on duty last night are coming in for a meeting. I need you to find out why they left their post and who ordered it. Think of it as a training exercise. Handsome Jack doesn't like back talk or liars so you may need to shoot of them." He looks at you with a bit of concern but also understands why this needs to be handled quickly. "You think someone here is involved?" His question is an answer you already know but not who yet. 

You have him stand up as you adjust his clothes. "I know someone here is telling our enemies our secrets but I am not sure who it is yet. Someone knew I was I alone last night." You run your fingers through his hair to fix it but find yourself staring in his eyes. They look so much like Jack's. You run your hands down the front his jacket making sure everything is in place. He looks like him but he feels different. You have him sit back down in the chair as you stand off to the side. "One last bit of advice Jack doesn't hesitate so don't be afraid to show your anger. I'll be here with you but out of sight." Before you can hit your cloaking device he grabs your hand. "If they're after Jack why stay by his side?" You just look back and smile at him as you walk away disappearing. You haven't said it out loud but you've completely fallen for him and would do anything for that man.

The two guards show up on time and Timothy buzz's them into to the office. You stand silently behind them waiting to hear their explanations for last night. "Mind telling me why you two weren't at your post last night while my secretary was almost murdered?" His tone sounds similar to Jack but still needs that hint of psychopath to it but it was convincing enough to the guards. "Sir?" The one answers him with some confusion to his voice. He stands up slamming his fist on the desk. "You heard me morons!" His voice sounded angry enough to make them nervous. "Sir we had call of disturbance and went to check it out. It's all in the report." Their voices were shakey but it sounds like they are telling the truth. Timothy pushes the issue further. "Who told you to leave your post?" They both look at each other. "Sir it came from the dispatch. There was a call and we looked into it but it was just a malfunctioning bot that caught on fire."

You've heard enough of what they have to say. The rest of it you can read in the report. You take out your pistol shooting both of them in one of their kneecaps. As they fall to the floor you hit your cloaking device revealing yourself to them. "Anything else you need to tell me?" They beg not to die but you pull the trigger on your gun hitting each one in the head. Timothy stands at the desk with a look of horror on his face. "Why did you kill them? They didn't know it was a setup." You nod at him agreeing as you walk back towards him. You holster your weapon on your side then sit on top of the desk with your legs crossed. "Do you have any idea what Jack would do to them when he gets back? It was a mercy killing on my part." You knew the horrors that Jack could inflict. They were innocent and didn't deserve the horrible death he would give them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ Hope you enjoyed


End file.
